The Roz He Never Knew
by iloveromance
Summary: Frasier is completely unprepared for Roz's reaction to his disdain over a difficult caller.
1. Chapter 1

_Wednesday afternoon_

It was a call that he wished he'd never taken, and a subject that he wished he'd never brought up.

The moment that he announced the topic of the day _(Family Relationships_ ) the phone lines lit up like a Christmas tree. Roz frantically tried to keep up with the chaos, pushing buttons like crazy and somehow managing to screen each and every call as they came in. Frasier watched her with admiration, making a mental note to get her a raise as soon as humanly possible. God knew she deserved it. She was not only his producer and friend but she was an absolute godsend in more ways than one.

For the first hour, he was delighted to have the opportunity to help his callers with their family problems and even more delighted when they thanked him profusely. It was the part of his job that he loved the most; the satisfaction of knowing that he'd helped someone. It was why he had followed in his mother's footsteps and had become a psychiatrist.

He listened to stories about sibling rivalry, estranged parent relationships, broken homes, untold secrets and a host of other problems, finding genuine interest in each and every one. He gave the best advice that he could; hoping that the things he said would make a difference in some small way.

But the mood began to change at the turn of the second hour, when his show hit the halfway mark. He briefly changed the subject, turning the focus on himself. He spoke of his father and the way their relationship changed dramatically when he'd taken him into his home. He spoke of Niles and how they had been best friends for years in school but had drifted apart when Frasier moved to Boston and started his family. Although he and Lilith were no longer married and hadn't been for some time, Frasier wouldn't trade one moment of his life. For meeting her turned his life around and gave him the greatest gift imaginable; his adoring son Frederick.

When he returned to Seattle more than eleven years after Frederick's birth in the back of a taxi cab, he missed his son terribly. And when he lost his freedom after his father moved in, Frasier felt even more alone.

"Feel free to call in with any thoughts you might have." He offered with a smile. He was eager to know if anyone in the KACL listening area had lived a similar life and faced the same challenges. He loved being connected to his callers, even if in a very small, rather insignificant way.

Seconds later the phone rang and the lines lit up once again. He glanced into the booth and smiled, giving Roz a thumbs-up. "Okay Roz, who do we have on the line?"

"We have Bernard from Richland, Washington on Line 2. But he won't tell me what his problem is."

Frasier chuckled at Roz's choice of words. "Ah, a surprise topic! This should be interesting. Hello Bernard, I'm listening."

" _Yeah? Well that brother of yours sure doesn't!"_

Frasier sat upright, glancing at Roz with a wide-eyed expression that mirrored her own. "I-I'm sorry?"

 _"You should be, you lowlife jerk!"  
_

"I beg your pardon? I have no idea what you're talking about but I can assure you, Bernard, that neither I nor my brother have done anything at all that warrants this kind of treatment! Now tell me what your problem is or get off my line!"

" _Your brother has some nerve charging me the outlandish fees that he's charging me and then when I go into his office, he just sits there, pretending to listen, writing on that stupid little pad of his!"  
_

"Well Bernard, sometimes it's necessary to take notes when patients are-."

 _"I'm not a damn patient, all right? I don't need a damn shrink! And I sure as hell don't know why I'm talking to you!"  
_

"I-I see… Well, then-."

 _"I know damn well that he doesn't care about my problem… if I had any that is! All I wanted was for someone to listen to me while I spilled my guts about my ex-wife. See, I have no one to talk to and I figured what the hell, I'll just take a chance on this guy because his last name is_ Crane _, like yours, right?"  
_

"Um… yes that is correct. My brother and I have the same last name."

Frasier glanced at Roz who was shaking her head in disbelief, giving Frasier a look of sympathy. God bless her. She deserved two raises.

" _What are you, an idiot? I_ know _he has the same last name! That's why I called his office and made an appointment! I spoke to some broad who didn't know up from down, but somehow she managed to make the appointment. And I couldn't believe it when she got the information right!"_

Frasier rubbed his aching forehead, wishing that he'd called in sick. "I believe you're speaking of his secretary, Mrs. Woodson. She's a lovely woman, so kind and-."

"She's a kook!"

The word brought Frasier back to when he'd first met Daphne and had referred to her in the very same manner. And he made a mental note to find a way to apologize as soon as he could. For now he regretted using that word more than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Bernard, with all due respect-."

 _"I wish your brother would show some respect! I came to him for advice, not to finance his BMW and his yacht!"_

Frasier rose to his feet, his face frilled with rage. "Now just a moment! I'll have you know that my brother does not have a BMW or a yacht! He has a Mercedes and a Rolex watch which-." He looked up, horrified when he saw Roz moving her arms back and forth, like a referee trying to stop a football game… or was it basketball? He could never be sure. But anyway, he realized that he'd made a grave mistake in letting the man belittle him.

"Listen Ber-nerd!" Roz shouted. "Frasier is a great psychiatrist and for what it's worth so is Niles! You're just some idiotic moron who can't even answer a simple question when asked!"

Frasier glanced sympathetically at Roz, but it was completely effortless for him to try to smile, even the tiniest bit.

 _"What question was that?"_ Bernard quipped. " _The one about why I'm calling this damn show in the first place? Well, here's the answer, I don't know! But I do know this… That brother of yours is a first class moron and I'm going to sue him for every penny he's got. And then I'm coming after you!"_

"HEY!" Roz yelled. "You can't threaten Dr. Crane like that!"

 _"I just did! But tell me something."_

Frasier sat up wearily. "Yes, Bernard…."

 _"Is he really your brother or is that just a ploy that you two concocted?"_

"What? Of course he's my brother! How dare you-."

 _"He's a_ fraud _, that's what he is!"_

Frasier gripped the phone so tightly that his fingers began to ache. "Bernard, I don't like to interfere, but-."

"I'm gonna sue you, Crane! Both of you! And when I'm through you 'll both be in the poor house and you'll have to go live with your mother!"

Roz and Frasier looked at each other in horror. "Now you listen to me Mr. Bernard, you can belittle me all you want but when you start talking about my family; Niles in particular, that's where I draw the line. But I draw the line at anyone hurling insults at my mother who isn't even here to defend herself!"

 _"Where is she? In prison?"_

Frasier was so angry that he was shaking and he saw Roz drop the microphone and run out of the booth. He knew that the situation would be terminated with one simple click of the button, disconnecting the call, but he sat there, numb and unable to move.

" _I bet your mother is as big of a fake as you are! Who cares if she was a shrink first? She's probably one of those women who takes on patients just so that she can-."_

The call ended abruptly and he turned to find Kenny, Roz, Gil and even Bulldog standing behind him. But he was simply too worn out to acknowledge their presence.

"Whoa, that guy was worse than any caller I've ever had. And that's saying a lot!"

"Get out of here, Bulldog! You too, Gil!" Roz shouted.

"What did I do?" Gill shrugged. "I'm simply here for moral support. And to offer my sincere condolences on the passing of your mother. I just recently found out-."

Frasier heard Roz gasp in horror. "Gil, how could you bring that up at a time like this? I told you that in confidence ages ago! And for your information, she's been gone a long time!"

Gil's hand went to his mouth. "Oh… Dear heavens. Well… I…"

"Just… go on home, Okay? Deb's probably waiting for you."

"Oh yes, we're going to the new Seven Seas restaurant over on Pike Street. We'll see what happens, although I'm not going to hold my breath. I'm sure it will be dreadful."

"Great. Now go!"

Roz shoved Gill and Bulldog out the door and closed it. But Frasier didn't notice. For he was sitting with his head in his arms, sobbing into his sleeves. Moments later he felt Roz's hands on his shoulders. "Frasier? Come on, sit up, all right?" Slowly he did as she asked and looked at her. And from the expression on her face, he realized that he must have looked absolutely horrible.

But inside he felt even worse.


	3. Chapter 3

The studio grew eerily quiet and once more Frasier was oblivious to the world around him. He sat, staring into space, but inside he was a complete mess. His integrity had been compromised along with his ethics. Everything that he stood for, wiped away with one phone call. He was so deep in thought that he suddenly realized that he'd forgotten that he wasn't alone in the studio.

"Frasier…"

Slowly he lifted his head and his eyes met hers. But it was Kenny who spoke first.

"Um, look Frasier… I'm sorry about that, really."

"Kenny, this wasn't your fault." Roz said. "You can't take the blame for this!"

"Well, that's true, but we at KACL have high standards and for someone to call up and say those things to one of our own, well… that's just… uncalled for!"

"Kenny-."

Kenny's eyes moved from Roz to Frasier and then back to Roz. "Um, is he gonna be all right?"

"He'll be fine. Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny nodded. "All right. Well, look, Frasier, um… why don't you… take the rest of the day off? My treat."

"Gee, thanks Kenny, but I told you, we'll be fine. Just… give us a few minutes, okay? I'll put on T _he Best of Frasier Crane_."

"You're a good woman, Roz."

She scoffed. "I'm glad that someone thinks so."

When Kenny was gone, Frasier sighed deeply. And then he felt Roz's hand, warm on his back.

"Frasier…"

Slowly his eyes met hers. "My God Roz, did you hear the things that man said?"

"Yes, and I-."

"H-he insulted my profession! My life! And my brother! And-."

"Frasier, that caller was a complete moron and a jackass! Just forget about him, all right?"

Suddenly he felt weak; both mentally and physically.

"I-I can't.." he whimpered, sounding like a child. But the truth was that he felt even smaller. He couldn't do as Roz had suggested; simply put the call behind him and forget that it had never happened. It wasn't that easy. And an even more frightening truth was that he wasn't sure he would ever be able to put it out of his mind again.

"Frasier?"

"I-I can't…" he said again.

He expected to see Roz's gaze turn sympathetic, but instead he saw a look of disgust.

"Frasier, what has gotten into you?" she demanded. "I thought you were bigger than this! Why don't you take your own advice?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." He stammered, knowing full well it was a lie.

"Like hell you don't! She snapped. "The advice that you're always giving to your callers! _Take it like a man!_ Isn't that what you're always saying?"

"Well, yes… but…"

"So what if that jerk said that you're a terrible psychiatrist? You know you're not and I know it too! And I really can't believe that I'm saying this, but Niles isn't a terrible person either! Take it from me, Frasier. That caller is a loser with a _capitol L_!"

Frasier smiled gratefully at his friend, but he simply didn't understand. "Roz, how can you take this so lightly? H-he insulted my character, my profession, my family and even my mother! And I don't know if I can-."

In one fluid motion, Roz moved foreword and wrapped her arms around him. and then she kissed him like she'd never kissed him before. It was impossible not to give into the way her lips pressed against his. He pulled her toward him and his hands began moving slowly down her body. It was absolute heaven. But it was the reality that jolted them apart.

"What?" She asked, running her hand across her mouth.

He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as he stared at her in disbelief. Dear God...what had he done? And how was it possible that he'd never really noticed how beautiful Roz was until she was in his arms.? He still didn't know how it happened, or when, or even why. The only thing he knew was that he had altered their friendship forever; not to mention risked his career for the sake of one kiss.

His eyes darted across the glass windows that surrounded the studio and he began to panic. Had anyone seen them? What would Kenny say? Slowly he returned his gaze to Roz, who, to his complete surprise, was smiling. Nervously, he pushed his hand through his hair. "Roz.. I..."

Her fingers went to his lips, preventing him from saying anything more; lest he somehow find his voice. And it didn't help things that her smile was almost seductive.

Roz Doyle was, of course, always full of surprises, but he was absolutely floored when she pressed her body flush against his and kissed him yet again; this time in a way that made it extremely difficult to resist her. But all he could do was swallow hard, unable to believe that the moment was happening.

"Um, Roz..."

"Shh... Don't tell anyone, okay?" She breathed into his ear. "It will be our secret."


	4. Chapter 4

"Roz, I-."

"Don't talk, all right?" Roz whispered. As though for good measure to keep him quiet, she brought her lips to his once more.

"But-."

Finally she drew back and looked around as though nothing had happened. But something had happened; something monumental in fact.

"Roz-."

"I need to go, all right? But I'll call you later. And look, just… forget that about that moron caller all right? He's a loser. Just go home and try to relax. Take care, Frasier."

He watched in disbelief as Roz grabbed her purse and walked out of the booth. What in the hell had just happened? He'd gone from dealing with the absolute worst call of his entire life to a completely unexpected kiss from his best friend. It was almost like a dream. But if it was, unethically, he didn't want to wake up.

On the drive home, he still couldn't make sense of what had happened. Or rather, what it was supposed to mean. Was it a test? Was it compassion? Was Roz really and truly in love with him? It was true that he'd spent most of his time teasing Roz about her many relationships with men and how quickly she moved around them, but now-

It wasn't until he consciously slowed his car at a traffic light that he realized that he'd driven in a complete circle. He was now at the exact same place that he'd started from; more or less.

Like an old friend, the green and white awning beckoned to him, inviting him inside. Although he'd planned to do as Roz asked; to go home and relax, it was hard to resist the tempting aroma of coffee. Perhaps spending a few hours at Cafe Nervosa would do him a world of good. At least there in his favorite hideaway, he was less likely to be interrupted by his father or Daphne. Not that he minded their company of course, but he really needed to be alone.

The moment he walked inside, he realized that being alone wasn't in the cards.

His brother rose from his chair in one fluid motion, wearing a confused look on his face. "Frasier, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I could ask the same thing of you."

"Well, Mrs. Woodson wasn't feeling well and frankly, I've had a trying morning so I sent her home and rescheduled appointments for next week."

"Oh? Nothing serious, I hope."

"Well, they are quite disturbed, actually but under the circumstances-."

"Oh for God's sake Niles, I meant _Mrs. Woodson,_ not your patient!"

"Ah yes. Well…"

"Never mind, just… give her my best, all right?"

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, I-."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"You already asked me that."

"Yes, and you never answered me. You said-."

"I know what I said Niles! Yes, I'm supposed to be at work, but… well, things at work are…"

"Dear God, what is wrong with me?"

"Niles, what are you talking about?"

To Frasier's complete surprise, Niles walked over and embraced him tightly, but Frasier didn't pull away. He felt a strange sense of comfort in his brother's embrace.

"Niles, what-."

Niles drew back and then in an even stranger gesture, kissed Frasier's cheek. It was so odd and completely unexpected that Frasier laid his hands on Niles's shoulders.

"Niles, are you all right? I-." he stepped back and his mouth fell open. "Dear God, are those tears in your eyes? Did something happen?" Suddenly he began to panic.

"Is it Dad?"

"I'm completely fine." Niles said. "And so is Dad. I assure you that I haven't taken leave of my senses. I just-I owe you a world of gratitude."

"Well, that's nice to hear, Niles, but I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the call that you received earlier today on your show."

Frasier groaned as the details of that horrible call came rushing back. He turned around and suddenly it was hard to breathe.

"Frasier, are you all right?"

But he was not all right. Not at all. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his brow. Suddenly the café was stifling.

Niles put his hand on Frasier's shoulder. "Frasier?"

"I'm fine, Niles. I-I can't believe that I'd forgotten all about that cal. I mean-."

"Well, I'll never forget it, Frasier. I'll never forget it as long as I live."

Frasier looked up in surprise. "You mean you heard the show today?"

"Every word."

"I'm so sorry, Niles. I'm sure you won't forget what that horrible man said. I'm sorry that he said those things about you. And the things he said about Mom-."

Niles bowed his head. "I know... I just hope that Dad didn't hear it."

Frasier gasped. "Dad… Dear God! I-."

"I can assure you that he was probably watching some baseball game or some other game involving some sort of ball."

Frasier chuckled. "Well…"

"Frasier, I can't thank you enough for the way you defended me." He swallowed hard, the tears bright in his eyes.

"Niles-."

"No one has ever done anything like that for me before, Frasier. And I can't thank you enough."

Niles hugged him again, catching him off guard. But this time Frasier hugged him back.

"Thank you, Frasier. Thank you."

"Niles, I'm sorry that I don't praise you more often. You're a fine psychiatrist and a wonderful brother and I love you. I want you to know that. You're… the best friend I've ever had."

"I love you too, Frasier. I should tell you that more often. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Niles. Telling someone you love them, be it family or in a romantic sense, is nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm going to buy you a drink!" Niles exclaimed.

"Niles, you don't have to do that."

"I want to! Now what would you like?"

"I-."

"Never mind, I'll figure it out."

Before Frasier could protest, Niles rose from his chair and walked over to the barista. Seconds later he returned with a steaming paper cup.

"Thank you Niles, I-." Frasier brought the cup to his nose. "My, that certainly smells good."

"Carmel fudge latte. You look like you could use some cheering up."

"Thank you." He took a sip and smiled. "My, that is good!"

"I thought you might like it!" Niles replied.

The brothers fell silent, sipping their drinks. But then Niles spoke again.

"Frasier, are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?"

"No, I-." Frasier sighed deeply. He knew that he wouldn't be able to pretend that everything was all right. Niles would see right through him. He ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Actually something is bothering me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Well, something happened… after the show today."

"I can imagine you were pretty upset."

"Yes, but… something... unexpected happened and I don't know what to do about it."

"What happened?"

"Roz kissed me!"

Niles nearly spilled his half-caf nonfat latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon and stared at Frasier in astonishment. "What?"

"She kissed me, Niles! And not just any kiss! It was…Well frankly it was the best kiss I've ever had!"

"Oh dear…"

"Precisely. And it wasn't just one kiss. She kissed me three times! I wasn't sure that she was going to stop!"

"You're kidding!"

"No. But what am I supposed to do, Niles?"

"Well, considering how upset you are over this-."

Frasier held up his hand. "Niles, I'm not in the mood for your analytical-."

"Do you love her?"

"Well of course I love her, Niles. I love Daphne too, but-."

"I mean in the romantic sense."

"Niles, that's ridiculous! How could you even ask-."

"It doesn't matter because I can see it all over your face! You are in love with her, aren't you?"

"No! I-I mean yes! I mean-."

"You should tell her."

"I can't possibly-."

"Look, I know that Roz and I have had our differences, but for what it's worth, I consider her a friend. She deserves happiness and so do you."

Frasier smiled and rose from his chair to hug Niles. "You deserve happiness too, Niles. And you'll find it. I promise."

"So what are you going to do about Roz?"

He looked at Niles thoughtfully. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to take my little brother's advice."


	5. Chapter 5

He held the bouquet of roses so tightly in his hand that his wrist began to hurt. His heart thudded in his chest and twice he nearly fainted. What was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous? He had been where he was at that moment, standing in front of Roz's doorstep a thousand times before and he'd never felt the anxiety that he was feeling at that moment.

She was his friend. No, she was more than that. She was his best friend, his coworker and his confidante and, dare he hope that she could be anything more?

It only took a few seconds before he heard her footsteps and then the sound of the door unlocking. Her expression changed the moment she saw him, but it was he who was taken by surprise. Dressed in a faded University of Wisconsin sweatshirt and ratty grey sweatpants, her hair pulled back into a disheveled ponytail, she was a complete mess. And she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Frasier, what are you doing here?" She snapped.

He smiled. "Well, that's a fine way to greet a friend, Roz! Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry." She shrugged and opened the door wider, allowing him to come inside.

"Thank you." He said as he stepped into the apartment.

"You're welcome."

He walked over to the sofa and paused. "Thank you, Roz. I-May I?" He gestured to the sofa and she hurried to pick up a stack of magazines that she'd piled on top of the seat so that he could sit down.

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry my apartment isn't as neat as a pin as yours."

"It's all right. I appreciate your hospitality."

"Do you want something to drink? I'd offer you some sherry but all I have is beer… Oh, I might have some wine, but…"

"Actually do you have any ice water?"

Roz's eyebrows rose. "Are you serious?"

"Well, unless you'd rather give me a beer. I'm kind of surprised that you even have beer, given the fact that-."

"All right, all right, I get it. Yeah, well, Nick was here a couple of nights ago and-."

Frasier nodded. "Ah…"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I-Um…"

She disappeared into the kitchen. "Hey, you never answered my question!"

"Which was?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh yes, well… I thought we could talk."

She paused in the doorway and stared at him. "Oh God, Frasier. I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me, kissing you the way I did. Kissing you like you were-."

"Like I was what?"

"Nothing."

"Roz-."

"Just forget it ever happened, okay? Here's your ice water." She thrust the glass at him but he dismissed it and sat it down on the coffee table, using the back of a magazine for a coaster.

"Frasier, why are you looking at me like that?"

He rose to his feet and went to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I've been thinking about those kisses…"

"Oh God, please… I'm begging you. Please just forget that it ever happened, all right? I was an idiot!"

"I don't think I can forget it."

"But Frasier-."

He smiled and brushed a fallen lock of hair from her forehead. "I quite enjoyed our spontaneous kisses." He moved to kiss her again but she drew back.

"Wait a minute… what?"

"I said-."

"Yeah, I heard what you said, but-."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you, Roz."

"I love you too, Frasier, but-."

He kissed her again and he could tell that she was trying hard to resist him.

"Perhaps I didn't explain myself thoroughly. I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you, Roz. If it weren't for Niles-."

"Niles? What does he have to do with this? I never-."

"Well, let's just say that my little brother was a great encouragement. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here right now, confessing my love to you."

"Oh, I see… So… I suppose I should thank him?"

"I'm sure he would like-."

She pulled him into her arms and kissed him, much in the same way that she'd kissed him in the studio. But now there were no witnesses; just the two of them, trying unsuccessfully to deny how they felt about each other.

"I have to remember to thank Niles one of these days."

"Yes, you already said that." Frasier noted.

"Hey, you know, there's something I've been meaning to show you… in the bedroom."

He grinned and loosened his tie. She grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom.

"I can hardly wait to see what you have in store for me, Roz…"

"Believe me Frasier, you won't soon forget it."

She pushed him into the room and they tumbled onto the bed, unable to keep their hands off of one another.

THE END


End file.
